Always loved you
by Serap-89
Summary: If any of you out there like short, sweet, poetic (if you could call it poetic, it's such a bad poem) ficlets, read this. Helga reads one of her poems out of one of her published books, and so does Arnold. (Also explains why I haven't written in a while)


37 year old Helga Pataki read out of her own poetry book, almost in tears. Her newest book was so sad, it made her cry, and she had never really been one to cry. She had written about her and Arnold, but had left out a detail. A big one.

  
  


Always loved you

But never been loved back

Why is it this way?

And if I were to fall in a crack

You wouldn't care.

  
  


You had your eyes on another

It was like I wasn't there

And that was a mistake

For She didn't care

If you were here or there.

  
  


"You should leave

Because, can't you see?

Everyone else accepts it

We're just not meant to be"

She would say.

  
  


And when you realized

You were simply crushed

And then I comforted you

But I was shushed

And I didn't care.

  
  


Always loved you

And nothing will change that

Even now that you're gone

As I sit here petting my cat

Wishing you were back here.

  
  


Not too long ago

You had left with her

And I was simply crushed

Cause when she came to dinner

You asked her to marry you.

  
  


I knew what the answer would be

But it was a yes

And you left with her

So I can just guess

What happened next.

  
  
  
  


And sure enough

I got your call the other day

You sounded melancholy

Because she had went her merry way

But didn't I tell you?

  
  


You turn me away

But come to me when you're down

Can't you make up your mind?

Maybe I should just leave town

But not give you the address.

  
  


Cause then you'd worry

You would call my best friend

Asking for my address

But it wouldn't be a happy end

Because I wouldn't tell her.

  
  


Then I would call you again

And you'd be gleeful

And you'd ask for my address

But I would say a mouthful

About how you treat me.

  
  


Then you'd feel guilty

And I'd tell my secret

But would that be the ending?

Would someone say "roll credit"?

No, that would not be the end to our story.

  
  


You would tell me the same

And we would meet soon

At the town we used to live within

And I would swoon

For we would be finally together.

  
  


But that's just fantasy

Part of my own little dream-world

Because you're still alone

And in the real world

I will never have you.

  
  


Always loved you

But never been loved back

Why is it this way?

And if I were to fall in a crack

You wouldn't care.

  
  


Helga wiped away a tear, and smiled. "I can't believe they liked this. I mean, it's pretty good, but not one of my best." the truth was, she liked it most of all of her work, because it related most to herself. Except for one thing. That had happened a long time ago, and now, the part where the one she cared about didn't care about her wasn't true. Right after Lila had left Arnold, he had called her and they had a long conversation of Helga trying to cheer Arnold up. He kept complaining about how no one loved him, and it seemed that the only way for her to cheer him up was for her to tell her deepest darkest secret. When she did, he was shocked, and asked if he could stay at her house when he came for a visit. He ended up finding the real Helga, and ending up falling for her.

  
  


Arnold smiled, and hugged Helga. "What are you talking about? It's one of your best. All of your's are your best, in fact; so, there really isn't a best." Helga smirked, and quickly pecked his lips.

  
  


"How can you tell if they're all good? You haven't read them all." she said, and Arnold just shrugged and tightened his grip on her. "You know something? I've always loved you."

  
  


"Yes, I know, now be quiet, I'm trying to kiss you, but you keep moving your lips." he said, and then pressed his lips against her's in a passionate kiss.

  
  


(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

  
  


I'm sorry I haven't updated my other fan-fics in a while, but I was REALLY sick. Actually, I'm still sick, just not too sick to get on the computer and type and... stuff like that. I never just lay around the house and watch movies, but up until today, that's all I did. It was a cold, that is more like a flu, except without the technicolor yawns. Mix between flu and cold. Symptoms for the people who want to know: Practically white tongue, SUPER sore throat, SUPER stuffy and runny nose, stomach aches, horrible sudden dizzy spells, a very slight fever, and horrible coughs. None of you probably cared or wanted to read that, but I just thought I'd say WHY I was gone for a while. I still get a few of the sudden dizzy spells, have the runny and stuffy nose, and horrible coughs, so I can't think straight quite yet. So please, don't rush me. -_- Oh, and I also have a writer's block on 'Helga's secret slips' again, so that one might be longer. 

  
  
  
  


and once again...

  
  
  
  


I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING GONE!!!!! ;_;


End file.
